A Fleeting Tale
by Purplme123123
Summary: Tsuki Mirra had a good life, a satisfying home and a loving companion to watch over her. She would have bet she had it all, but when she is stripped from her only home and thrown straight into the Bleach plot, she starts to find that she hadn't started living till that moment. A Tale about a girl chosen to be something she isn't. IchigoxOc
1. On New Soil

A Fleeting Tale

Summary

Tsuki Mirra had a good life, a satisfying home and a loving companion to watch over her. She would have bet she had it all, but when she is stripped from her only home and thrown straight into the Bleach plot, she starts to find that she hadn't started living till that moment. A Tale about a girl chosen to be something she isn't. IchigoxOc

Chapter One- On New Soil

* * *

**What if I told you it is dark in here? What if I were to say that it's freezing, damp, and unwelcoming? What if I proved to you that I was unhappy? **

**Would you believe me then?**

**Would you let me leave? Would you help me to escape? I might guess that you would be willing to after I were to say how horrible it is here. But, what if I told you that I wasn't mistreated? What if I said that where I am is actually quite beautiful? It's not as if everyday I'm deprived of my needs, nor am I sick or unhealthy, bound by chains, or tortured. **

**I bet you're curious now. I bet you're thinking why anyone would want to leave somewhere pleasant? And you would be right in assuming that most of my kind would not. It is not as if we live in a hell, where we are tormented from the break of dawn to sunset. No, that is not the case at all. But, I think I should explain myself before you jump to conclusions. **

**Imagine this. You're on the sands of a beach; this is the place you live. The place you call home, because this is the only home you have ever known. It is indeed nice here, there is always a calming sea salt breeze, a sunset that comes everyday that shines off of the sand and glows like gold, and even the ocean water stays cool year round. **

**But, are you truly happy here? I mean, you are alone… there really is no conversation that you have; I bet you can barely speak because you use language so little. Even if the birds chirp every morning and reach your ears, even if the sea water still numbs your feet, even when you can feel yourself breathing… you are not happy. You wonder what is beyond this place, on the outside world. And even though the place out there is your greatest fear, you can't help but relish in the thought of it. **

**Is it pretty on the other side maybe even gorgeous? Are there others there? Can those people leave as they wish? Are they free to do as they please? Do they have relationships? Loved ones even? The questions never end. **

**But, you shall never get to know the truth because this is the only life you can live. The only life that you know how to live. So, no… you are not mistreated. No, you are not starved to death. No, you are not shackled in a dark chilling cage. But yes, you are enslaved. **

**This is the life of a zanpakuto spirit. **

**For as long as time has existed, we have only served one purpose. We have been crafted to benefit our masters, let them use our powers, live inside their mind and become one with them. We are their servants. **

**And now, even as you read this, I am trapped inside the consciousness of someone who has no regard for the truth that is right in front of them. The truth being, that we do not choose this life of solitude… but that we are forced to live it. **

* * *

_Pant._

_Pant. _

_Pant._

The breaths of the individual were heavy, unnatural and erratic. The eyes darted from path to path, trying to settle on something worthwhile. But as before, she was only met more turns and twists that led her deeper into this maze. Arms pumped up and down wildly as legs were synchronized with this motion. Even the beads of sweat that ran down her forehead seemed to coincide with each leap.

She whipped quickly around the next corner, her right foot skidding across the dirt. As another corner approached, the female dared to let her eyes peek behind her. In one swift motion she twisted her torso around to see the grey fence she had just past. No one was directly on her tail, but she could hear their voices, so they weren't that far behind.

"Damn, damn, damn" her voice quacked out in airy breaths.

One leap, another, and two more after that she finally had reached the corner. A wide bright grin crossed her lips as she was met with a clearing before her. If she hadn't been running for her life, she probably would have spared a moment to congratulate herself on eluding them for this long.

Beyond a short stretch of cobble stones was a mountain of a gate. Red in color, the gate had Japanese words inscribed on the each half of the wood, and the doors were even large enough that if they were to fall, everything around it would be crushed easily. She knew where it would lead, and even though that wasn't her desired destination, it surely was better than the alternative.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A manly voice was heard from behind the young women.

She didn't look back, no, she was too scared to. She simply pumped her arms faster to gain more speed. They were nearing her, only what seemed a hop away from tackling her to the ground. But, she only needed to make it a little further. If she could just reach the white light that beamed out of the tunnel.

Two figures guarded the gate, and after seeing the female darting towards them, they began to close the gargantuan opening. The white light began to dwindle to a tinier, than even tinier crack that could barely be seen through the already bright sun.

Blue hair twirled around the females face as she grew discomfort in her heart. With eyebrows indented upwards, and her teeth biting onto her lip, she was only a few leaps away. The thought of what might happen to her if she was captured was undeniably horrible.

'Come on… come on!' she pleaded in her mind.

The stampede of Shinigame behind her drew their swords as they were closing in only the lonely female. Each foot step seemed to move more sluggishly than the one before. The doors were almost completely shut, but the female had to only be 5 jumps away from squeezing through.

With eyes squeezed shut, and fists clasped tightly, she leapt once more and squeezed through the opening. The ground beneath her feet felt softer, and reluctantly she opened her eyes. A final relief of slight hope filled her chest as she had slipped through just in time. Behind her was the sliver of sunlight that slowly faded. A few tried to follow her in, but their shoulders were too broad to manage the trip.

She spared a moment to stop and catch her rapid breath. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" Her feminine voice screamed with satisfaction as she stuck out her tongue to those who yelled from beyond the barrier. Even though she would have liked to brag about her escaping further, she really didn't have time for that. They would open the gates once again to the Senkaimone and follow her in.

* * *

The female was hunched over. Her knees were supporting her hands as she panted for breath. Her face stared strenuously at the ground, almost as if it was tiring just to keep her eyes open. As her heart beat began to slow down and her racing mind calmed itself, she lifted her head to see where she had ended up. She had been chased so far and had to sprint so rapidly that she had not bothered to look where she was going.

She was on a street corner. In front of her was just a long narrow strip of black pavement, and on the sides of her were sidewalks and green oak and maple trees. The sun was shining above, as vividly as ever, not a sight of a cloud in the blue sky. It was what a typical day seemed like.

Pale hands pushed off her knees as she stood upright. Her blue eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, hoping to get somewhere it was safe from watching eyes.

"EH?!" The female lifted up her right foot while balancing on her left. "My… my… my shoe!"

She lost her balanced for a moment, tumbling backwards as she fell to her bottom immediately.

"Eep!" she squawked at the sudden fall. But, the short tumble to the black pavement wasn't in her interest. Ignoring the red bump she had received on her rear, she continued to inspect her foot. It was bare, as she seemed to just have recently noticed.

Her toes wiggling back and forth as the black and blue boot had somehow fallen off. Her head spun around to look behind her, but no boot was seen on the path she had just walked down.

But, what was more important was the object that she had kept inside of her boot. An object that she most certainly could not replace.

Her hands went to her pockets to make sure that she hadn't mistakenly put it in there. She looked down at her pockets and saw her almost balloon like pants.

Her bottoms were quite a sight for sore eyes, actually her whole attire was. Her pants were similar to what a joker or a jester would wear. It would go puff out at her thighs and then enclose back in at her knees where her pants stopped. The pants didn't end at her waist though, like most. It continued up towards her stomach and then opened up into two different parts. Almost like a hoodie for your waist. Vibrant stripes of orange and blue covered the attire and practically blinded anyone who looked her direction.

"W-w-where did it go?" The teenager female pushed herself up from the ground and began to hop around in a circle panicking about where her lovely boot had gone. Her pink lips drew into a worried frown. "Mmm…" she moaned in a tired huff. She would have to do a full out search for the object, although that was certainly not on her favorite things to do list. She reluctantly retraced her steps.

Hop after hop her eyes searched around her.

Something suddenly caught the eye of the blue haired female. In a fit of excitement and hope that her search was over she began to scurry over there, allowing her blue hair to bounce around freely. The object was enclosed around a green bush off to the side of the strip of black pavement. It looked to be something that could pass off as a boot, so she proudly accepted that fact.

An excited squeak peeped out of her. "My boot!" The female smiled joyously as she picked the black end of the boot up.

"MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" something erupted suddenly from the boot. Blue eyes widened.

"EEP!" she almost dropped the object. The sudden noise caused a shock in her system as she noticed that whatever this creature was… it certainly wasn't her boot, not unless her boot was somehow trying to communicate.

"Meeeeeow!" the sound reoccurred, this time somewhat more calmly.

The fragile hands of the female noticed that her boot was now made out of fur and that there was an oblong object sticking out of the back that swayed back and forth in a continuous motion.

"What are you?" she asked the object. No response. "Maybe it's deaf…" Her face zoomed in on the gizmo and tried to speak again, in a louder tone hoping to get its attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Her voice was as if talking to someone who spoke a different language. The oblong object sticking off of the body continued to move up and down.

"Meoow." The noise repeated itself. The female readjusted her hands on the object so that it was easier to hold and search it for a clue as to what it was.

Her hands lifted up the furry object in the air. The body spinning as she did so. Soon, the front was in full view. A chubby face appeared in her sight with green eyes staring down at her. The fat paws of the thing began to kick helplessly in the air.

"Woah…" the female brought the species closer to her face.

The face of the creature had cream colored fur that proceeded to darken all the way down its body till its butt was black. It had long whiskers that flowed off its cheeks and fuzz so thick that your hand disappeared when you pet it. Emerald eyes stayed wide open and cautious, although seeming to also have a detached feeling about the situation.

"What kind of alien are you?" The animal stared at her in response. "Oh… well sorry for taking you from your bush. That was my bad. The name is Tsuki by the way. Tsuki Mirra."

The alien stuck out its pink tongue just a hair so that it was barely visible.

"Not much of a talker, are ya?" Tsuki Mirra placed the animal down on the ground softly. The fuzzy paws limply fell to the floor. Once on the ground, it laid down immediately, not sparing a moment to move out of the sun. "Well… see you later. I have to get back to finding my boot."

"MEOW!" the thing screeched out as soon as Tsuki had turned around.

"What?" she spun back.

"Meoooow" it responded.

"You want to come with me?"

"Meow."

"Oh… well sure thing! You'll be my adventure buddy!" Tsuki walked back to the animal and picked it up by its belly and sunk it into her side.

Tsuki grinned at the being and then continued back tracing her steps. And after about five steps or so, she would check behind a bush, or a metal box, or a tree… but no luck had struck her yet.

"Hmmm… I wonder where it could be." She let her free hand go up to her chin in a puzzled motion. She nibbled on her thumb. "Where do you think it went, Mr…" a pause, "Oh, I forgot to ask for your name."

The cream colored fuzz ball had a stone face as it stared at Tsuki. The fuzz started to rub off on her vivid orange and blue half shirt.

"What's that?" she brought the creature up to her ear to listen to what it was saying. The tongue stuck out more and licked the side of the ear. "You don't have one? Oh… well that won't do." Tsuki spoke as she continued to walk.

"How about… mmmm… Mr. Chuckles?" no response was given. "No? Ok then… Ms. Pie? Oh no wait… I got it…" Tsuki raised her left hand and waved it across the sky as if giving a Broadway play title in lights. "Fuzzzzzzz." She smiled at the name. "Or… Fuzz for short. I know… it's perfect."

The being didn't respond this whole time, but Tsuki knew that no one could deny a heroic name like 'Fuzz'.

Tsuki passed another gate… this one though was open. Blue eyes peeked around the corner curiously. And displayed in front of her was some sort of building. It was grey, had three or four stories, blue tinted windows and a balcony atop of it. There was a small lawn of green grass that grew to the right of the sidewalk path that led to the front doors. Even a few trees were planted here and there… but it was actually quite a boring exterior. It was abandoned though… no one was in sight, or at least… not outside.

"Hmmm… hey Fuzz. Do you think my boot fell in there?" Tsuki paused her walking to spin and face the building. "Maybe it was falling so fast when I was flash stepping that it went straight through the roof. Or maybe… someone stole it. They saw a spare boot, and BAM, took in there!" she used her hands to tell the story. "I say we go take a look. You know… to rat out those thieving busters."

As Tsuki walked towards the building, a bell suddenly sounded. It was booming strongly against Tsuki's eardrums and rang all throughout the cobble stoned courtyard. She jumped back.

The doors suddenly opened to the entrance of the grey structure. Forms started walking out in groups of crowds. Some carried paper bags with them as they scattered around the courtyard seeming to converse with each other. They varied in age, height, appearance, and gender, but they all seemed to be wearing some variety of the same uniform. A white polo shirt was accompanied by grey pant for the boys, and grey skirts for the girls. Some of the girls wore bright red bows that attached to their shirt, while some wore grey jackets as well.

"Mmm… you are right Fuzz." Tsuki spoke to the creature she held. "I probably should remain inconspicuous in case these people are evil and want all of us dead." She nodded her head in agreement.

Tsuki pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "AHA! I got an idea Fuzz." She picked up Fuzz from her curved side and held him out in front of her face. "You'll pose as me, ok?"

"Meow." It almost seemed to understand her this time.

Tsuki started walking casually forwards, occasionally peeking around the furry sides of Fuzz to see what lay in front of their journey.

_"Gasp." _

_"Huh?"_

_"W-what… what?"_

Several voices around Tsuki started to gawk at her. Their eyes were wide with either fear or astonishment. They began to whisper among their selves in confusion, their conversations being too low for Tsuki's ears to overhear. Some nudged each other's sides to alert the others of the new comer, some turned pale, and some forced laughter, thinking that it was a prank.

"Do… do you see that?" One spoke to another.

"Yeah… is that… a floating… cat?" the words past the student lips in a reluctant and unbelieving tone.

Soon, a small path was cleared for the two of them, allowing Tsuki to easily walk through to the entrance of the building. She kept a watching eye on the people as she opened the grey doors inward cautiously.

"I guess you have a way with crowds, Fuzz." Tsuki spoke. As soon as she cleared the door and it shut behind her, she pulled the 'cat' as they had called him, back to her side.

"Okay…" Tsuki peeked right to see an empty hall, and to the left to also be met with a clear pathway. "So, where do we start?" Tsuki referred the question to herself.

* * *

Room after room she had checked. Opening one sliding door that lead to mostly empty classrooms, then closing it and opening the next. But, there had been no sign of her boot. Or… more importantly what was inside of the boot. She breathed out a heavy breath. It was almost becoming a lost cause. I mean… how much longer could she search for it? It had at least been 10 minutes already.

And even worse, Fuzz kept getting all the attention from these humans. Tsuki felt like she should receive a gawk or a gasp every so often as well… it wasn't fair to her.

As a sigh escaped her lips she slid closed another door to the empty room. Walking along the path that the walls created she headed for the next door.

"Meow…" Fuzz made that noise again. His feet kicked back and forth sluggishly in the air, almost as if he wanted to walk on his own.

"You want to go check by yourself?" Tsuki tried to interpret his meaning. She shrugged as she placed him on the white tiled floor. His paws did the same as the time before when she had put him on the ground. His paws bent and soon he fell to the earth like a mighty wall. He rolled on his side and just stayed there, welcoming the cold surface of a floor as a soft cushiony pillow.

"What are you doing?" Tsuki crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're just being lazy. Fine… I'll find my boot by myself. You go ahead and be a lazy Fuzz while I do all the hard work!" Tsuki Mirra walked past the kitten to the next door.

"_Page forty- nine clearly stated the fact that…" _A muffled voice came from beyond the wooden barrier.

Tsuki ignore it and opened the door anyways and gladly let herself in. This classroom was different from the rest she had encountered on the floor beneath. This one was filled with people. Young humans sitting at desks with books and pencils and papers, seeming to listen to the grown human at the front of the class. It all seemed boring to Tsuki.

Tsuki noticed a few strange characters in this place. Such as the kid with glasses in the front row that seemed to stare into her soul, or the kid that was sleeping on his desk, or the kid with bright orange hair. These human's were strange to say the least.

At least half the humans looked up to see who had entered the classroom. But some gave her confused looks as she walked in casually. Tsuki immediately held up her hands in a defensive position preparing herself for the speech.

"Okay everybody, remain calm! I am only here to search you down." She made sure to use a voice that would reach all ears. "Don't mind me as I search behind your desks, or in your bags, and maybe even on your person. This is NOT a shakedown… I am simply trying to uncover which one of you snobs stole my boot! So if you could just…" Tsuki was rudely cut off.

"Who opened that door?" The woman at the front of the class asked herself. She walked over to the door, nearly running Tsuki over in the process.

"Hey… lady… let me finish my sen…" she interrupted once again.

"Must have been a stupid prank by one of these delinquents." The unknown female whispered to herself as she closed the door once again. "And now… if there is no more interruptions… let me continue my lecture."

"Wow… what am I? A brick wall? Gosh…" Tsuki stomped past the woman and went heading straight for the back of the classroom. She would have to start there with the creepy looking husky guy. He looked pretty shady. Probably stole her boot… maybe even something more important than that!

But, on her way, something suddenly caught her arm. She froze in her place and spun around to see who had done this act.

"Hey… what's your deal bub?" Tsuki asked the strange man that had his hand locked onto her forearm gripping it with roughness. It was the creepy fellow with the glasses.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" His voice was dark and serious, almost chilling to the bone.

"Didn't I already announce that to the lot of you people?" Tsuki asked in an obvious tone.

"Tell me who you are and what you are doing here?" he frowned at her presence.

"Wow…" Tsuki took a step away from him. "Psycho alert. Don't start killing people on my account."

A number of other students arose from their desks to face Tsuki, most of their faces holding a deep concentrated frown and yet confusion all at the same time. Three that Tsuki could count. It was like they were about to gang up on her. Kill her, knock her down, tank her 'downtown', let the ice rot in the freezer, put a bumble bee on her dresser, or worse than that… check off the grocery list!

"Hey… what are you kids doing?" the rude women asked them in a confused tone.

"Eh…" Tsuki put her hands up. "I don't want any trouble guys. I just was…" Tsuki trailed off as sweat dropped from her forehead.

'Oh dang… this is the day I'm going to die. I know it. These freaks are going to take turns punching the lights out of me and stealing my lunch money. Unless… unless' She suddenly pointed to something behind them. "Hey, WHAT'S THAT?!" She screamed out. Then, in a dash she ran out the door hurriedly, bumping into desks and hitting walls as she did so.

She seemed to be doing quite a bit of running today. As she slammed the door closed behind her, she quickened her pace, hoping that those psychos's weren't on her tail. As she ran she crouched down if only for a moment to pick up her accomplice.

"Come on, Fuzz. We got to get out of here! Those freaks are onto us!" she held the fur ball in her hands as she dashed around corners at full speed. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong. Not unless looking for a boot was against the law?

She didn't hear anyone running after her, but she had to take drastic measures to make sure that no one would follow her.

Tsuki took a moment to peer out a passing window that was slightly open. She skidded to a halt as an idea burst into her head. She pushed the window open and let the draft from the second story building breeze across her face. Without a moment to spare she put her right foot over the edge and then her left.

"Okay Fuzz. Were going to have to do the jump. Be prepared for air rushing in your face, bugs flying down your throat, sticks that will cut through your skin… and vomiting." Tuski nodded her head as she jumped from the window and did what she knew best, to run.

* * *

"Meow." The tone of Fuzz seemed to sulk in its own pity.

The dark alley was secluded from any major streets, hidden behind an abandoned building and had a dumpster blocking the entrance from any unwanted guests. It was the best hiding place for the moment, if anyone could find her here… she would be amazed.

"I know Fuzz... I know. I smell it too." Tsuki petted the felines head. "It reeks of death in here..." She wiped her nose.

The sunset was coming from the right, leaving no light to reach behind the dumpster. It was dark from her point of view, cold, and damp in the place she sat. Even though there was litter scattered around her, including a Chinese take out box, used tissues and napkins, and even a pair of underwear, she would guess that it was better than being captured by strangers.

She had been here for about half an hour now… hiding from pursuers seemed to be her thing today.

She let out a heavy breath. Her side was feeling numb… her breathing becoming harder and harder to keep up, her eyes feeling heavy as well. She knew what these signs meant. But, what she didn't know was how long she could last like this.

"If I hadn't been so careless as to drop my dang boot… I bet I wouldn't be here right now." She hissed out. "Hehhh… well… it's not entirely my fault I mean, come on. Why can't these people love me? Am I just not a lovable person, Fuzz?"

"Meow."

"Exactly. Why can't they just look at me and say… 'oh, what a nice lady. I bet she is lovely. I better NOT chase her around like she is some kind of WILD animal!'." Tsuki frowned. "Why can't they just…"

A pause.

Pain.

Something seemed to hit her side. No… not like hit her, but like someone ripped out part of her. It burned like she was on fire, the pain on her side seeming to melt through her bone and go straight to her lungs.

"Tskkk…" She hissed in agony. Her hand clasped the area tightly, hoping to relive herself of the pain. She grunted and winced. Her eyes squeezed shut praying that it wouldn't last long. In all her misery she was able to contain herself from screaming.

When she released her fingers from her bare skin for a moment to see if blood was oozing out, she was met with a surprise. No, it was not blood that oozed out of her aching ribs, but rather glowing blue flames. It was her spiritual pressure.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope it was was good enough for you to review me, or at want to see the next chapter. C: Till we meet again, my friends.**


	2. Mr Peachigo

A Fleeting Tale

Chapter Two

Mr. Peachigo

The dark burned color of copper eyes narrowed, concentration entrancing the lines of his iris and flowing out across to his indented eyebrows. By the look of his entranced face and the deepened frown, one could only assume he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

With his knees bent and his back curved forwards, he crouched in front of the disappearing blue flames. As the spirit energy of the girl began to dissipate into the atmosphere, Ichigo Kurosaki simply watched in silence. Flames turned into wings and wings turned to black, and the same thing happened as did before all the other times, as the newborn butterfly began a journey into the sky.

The hilt of his oversized zanpakuto began to return back to its sheath on the males back.

'Cling'

His hand reclined to his front and rested on his crouching knees. His thoughts started to occupy his mind.

'That's the third since last night.' His body arose from the slouched position as he stood upright, the Shinigame outfit blowing in the fogged morning breeze. His mind recalled the precise moment when he had sliced the hollow's mask in half.

As his mind pictured the being dissipating into the atmosphere, the same feeling suddenly arose in the pit of his stomach. The feeling prickled inside of him, starting in his abdomen and making the thick dense throb up its way to his shoulders. As he carried this familiar weight, he shot his head to the right. He 'tsked' in annoyance.

"Damn, another one."

His mind could barely feel the spiritual pressure, sensing things wasn't exactly his forte. To him, feeling a hollow's presence meant it had to be extremely close; otherwise it was like searching for something in a thick forest.

Ichigo felt his stationary legs shift as he pushed his weight off of the ground and bounced high into the heavens.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

As each foot tipped the edge of the sky, a faint, but noticeable trace of blue light was left in his wake. Wind passed through his orange hair in thick breezes, his hands settling snugly on the back of his sword as he prepared for battle once again.

Yes, he could feel it. It was similar to all the other hollows, and was nearby. The presence dense, concentrated and fierce, leaving one to only imagine how brutal the beast was. If Ichigo concentrated, he could almost feel the hollow thrashing around violently, knocking over buildings and rampaging throughout the streets.

But, …there was something else. Something besides this overwhelming growth in his gut. There was another presence that was vaguely familiar. This one was not that of a hollow, but rather of something a little calmer. The odd thing about it was that it was… well… everywhere, it wasn't condensed like that of a hollows, but was spread throughout the city. Wherever Ichigo went, the faint presence lingered in his scent.

"_ROOOOAAAR!" _The screech vibrated against the air as the shrilling sound alerted all of the presence. It was a hollow alright, nothing can make that bone chilling sound besides the cold blooded monsters.

The churning stomach of the young male teenager rattled inside of him. The feeling of anxiousness becoming a close friend as of late.

As he neared over another tall building, he was met with the ferocious beast only a few hops away. The being was hard to focus on while flash stepping so quickly, but Ichigo could make out the signature white mask that was glued to its face.

"AHG!" an abrupt sound penetrated through the air. It shrieked in a high pitch, the vibrations wavering and seemingly frightened. They called out in a helpless manner.

Brown eyes caught glimpse of a darting figure. It paced down an alleyway, tripping and falling along the way. In the mass of the situation, all Ichigo could make out was the vibrant color of hair that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Ichigo furrowed his brow. A leap of spiritual pressure flooded from the souls of his feet as in an instant he was close enough to the hollow to strike an attack.

The hollow gasped out in surprise as he was stricken with a sudden panic. The being of Ichigo was quick as he hopped from left to right and up in the air to strike his blow.

_SLASH!_

Ichigo suddenly appeared behind the hollow's back with a look of concentration yet a rightful fear.

_SPALSH!_

Blood splattered across the pavement of the abandoned street. The gush filling the host of the body with an unattainable dismay and confusion about the situation. The hollow called out in pain.

In a split second, the muscular arm of the being had fallen to the ground in a giant heap. The hollow spun around in a quick reflex flash. His mound where his arm used to be looked to be stinging with an intense pain as the beast like animal reacted as an animal would, thrashing about not really knowing where to throw the punches.

The hollow's remaining arm swung down on instinct. It thudded against a smooth surface. The surface not being Ichigo, nor the pavement but rather a large black and silver sword.

"Grr…" a barely audible grunt came from the orange haired teenager. Both hands pushed up against his sword, leaving the hollow to push back with full force.

"A Shinigame?" a low pitched voice mumbled from beyond the white mask. Yellow gleaming eyes narrowed.

The hollow was overtaken by strength as a green fist was pushed flying back. The weight of the force caused the hollow to skid across the pavement, dust flying up into the air. Its claws extended from its toes, clasping onto to the ground and digging in to stop itself.

He came to a complete halt, but the hollow didn't have time to prepare for an attack. With his remaining arm catching a gust of wind, he flailed about trying to swat the enemy like a fly. But, his efforts were useless as gouges covered his body. Deep wounds were implanted in him as blood seeped from his chest down to his feet. He was done for, and no amount of screaming or yelling would do him any good.

The hollow had no time to call out in pain, for the white bone mask was efficiently sliced in half. The hollow stood frozen for a millisecond the thought of the confusion and fear filling him, he didn't even have time to recognize he had been struck so badly, because his time had already come. Shades of black flames began to form from its withering body. The green monster dissipated into the air within moments, and vanished from sight.

An orange haired Shinigame flash stepped to a nearby sidewalk platform. His sword clanged against his back, leaving the residue of the hollow's blood to drip from the shiny tip. The male stared out at the empty street, seeing people starting to peep their heads out of the shops and look out to see if the 'earthquakes' had stopped.

His job was done here… easily enough too. He could feel himself getting stronger, as everyday fighting a hollow became more and more trouble-free and effortless. It really was just part of his daily routine now.

"Eh…" a gruff voice sighed.

A cold chill gradually arose from the bottom of his spine and climbed its way up. The feeling made him uneasy and paranoid. With eyebrows indented and lips curled into a frown, the teenage boy tried to shake off this vibe.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, wondering what this strange sensation was.

_THERE!_

His eyes shot desperately to his left like bullets. They roamed for a moment, trying to settle on something worthwhile but only came upon a trash can a few paces away. He gazed at it for a moment in complete silence as the only sound was that of the ringing in his perked ears.

'I could have sworn…' his thoughts mumbled in confusion. There had been a bright flash of color, as if something or _someone_ was over there. But, alas… he saw no one. His heart throbbed in his chest, expecting someone to leap out and attack as had happened before.

Shoulders shrugged away the feeling and then began the short walk back to his home. But, after only a few steps, the same feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. It was like someone was spying on him, staring into his soul.

His head flung back around in an instant. This time more flustered than before, but again the shades of color that he had seen in his peripheral vision disappeared. His eyes went wider for a moment, searching around the mostly empty shops. Brown orbs stared in confused.

"Hey…" his voice called out. "Someone there?"

A silent breeze drug itself across the ground, but nothing but that wind was heard. No answer responded to him.

He turned back for the second time. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"Wah!" a shriek.

The obnoxious sound of metal clanging against another object erupted from the silence. A clatter of objects threw themselves from the nearby trashcan and spread across the ground. Trash littered the area. But, this wasn't the most unusual thing; no… it was more about the thing that was behind the trash can.

Ichigo twisted around in a haze. Legs thrust back a few feet to avoid being run over by used tissues and broken glass bottles. The clutter covered the form, but was easily distinguishable as some sort of human being.

"Eh…" a feminine voice moaned out as she arose herself from the garbage.

"See, Fuzz. I told you the trash can wasn't a good place to hide behind!" the voice was light and silly.

"Oi! Who are you?" Ichigo interrupted her speaking. "And were you just spying on me?"

The female ignored him as she picked herself up fully from the garbage and sat on her knees.

The vibrant color of blue that her head held was vaguely familiar. She was the one running from the hollow… that was clear. But, he knew her from somewhere else as well.

"Fuzz… fuzz? Don't tell me you're hiding again? You know I'm not good at hide and seek!" her hands searched through the pile of rubbish while tossing things behind her.

"Meow…" the sound of a feline responded. A fuzz ball of cream white was underneath a Chinese takeout box.

"AHA!" the female pushed the box off and held the furry cat up high in the air. "There you are!"

"Hey!" Ichigo called out, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Don't ignore me!"

The baby blue ocean eyes peeked up from the snuggling cat to peer at the standing Ichigo. She stared for a moment, looking him up and down. Her mouth was slightly agape.

"What were you doing behind the trash can?" Ichigo held a confused expression.

"I was clearly…" she itched her nose. "checking to see if there were any free… cup… cakes." Her lips popped at the sound of the p. She was clearly lying, or maybe she just stuttered like that all the time?

Ichigo frowned at her. The thoughts of finding cupcakes just randomly sitting behind a trash can fell into the back of his mind.

Well, if she was telling the truth or not really didn't matter at that point. Ichigo had to make his way back home; his sisters were probably calling him down for breakfast already. And he really shouldn't be late to school _again_; he had done that quiet enough this past month.

He grunted under his breath. "W-whatever." He began to turn back around, pointing in the direction of his house.

"W-wait!" the female called from behind him. He heard the unedifying sound of her hurrying up and then tripping into the pile of garbage.

"What is it?" Ichigo turned his head back.

"Um… I just…" she stood up from the trash once again, shaking off the last piece of tissue that stuck to her vivid orange shirt.

He could see her fair light skin, contrary to his own tone. Her hair was an odd color of baby turquoise blue, like ice almost. It was moderately wavy and flowed down to her shoulders. Some strands of the blue hair flowed across her bare neck with the breeze. Her bangs held no particular style as they were just ruffled across her forehead and were cut just before her eye brows. Her face was soft and round, having a button nose and full pink lips. Her eyes were large but were at the moment squinted and focused, they also were that of the color of the mid afternoon sky.

Ichigo felt his eyes were drawn to her strange joker like outfit. With vivid and playful colors and stitches like that, it seemed impossible that anyone was _not_ drawn to them.

"D-didn't you want to know the name of my new friend?" she spat out rapidly. Her hands lifted up the cat in front of her face, only a foot or two from Ichigo.

Green eyes were half way covered with fuzz as they stared beyond the orange haired male. "Uhh…" Ichigo felt sweat drop from his forehead. "No… not really." His nose crunched upwards.

"Oh…" her eyes looked off to the side. "Well I'll tell you anyways." She grinned at the feline. "His name is Fuzz!"

"…Fuzz?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah! Mr. Fuzz… or Fuzz for short!" She held the cat higher.

"Well…" Ichigo didn't know how to respond. "That's … nice?"

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?!" the female screeched out again as soon as Ichigo had began to walk away.

Ichigo felt his eyebrows frown. He wasn't going to be able to leave. "What is it?" his voice carried a form of agitation.

"Fuzz wants to know your name too!" her pink lips pursed. "Couldn't you here him asking you?"

"Heh… Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo lifted his finger to point at the cat. "And that's a girl."

"WHAAAAT?" the female thrust the cat to face her. "You didn't tell me this Fuzz." Her mouth fell agape.

Something suddenly occurred to Ichigo. "W-wait…" he mumbled to himself. "You can see me?"

"No." she answered quickly. "But, can you see me?" her head started to bob from side to side furiously. "I mean, I'm fast as lightning. I could be behind you right now and you wouldn't know! I'm like a ninja!" Her cheeks shook.

Ichigo ignored her for the most part.

'I must not have noticed because she doesn't have a chain.' Ichigo thought to himself. His hands reached for the sword on his back and swiped it forward in one swift motion. 'She must be some sort of soul?' Ichigo had guessed.

The female immediately stopped fooling around and indented her eyebrows. "Eh… what are you doing with that?" her finger pointed at the oblong sword.

"It's fine." Ichigo reassured. "I'm just sending you to the Soul Society. It's where all souls go when they die." The hilt faced the girl as he prepared to bump the end softly into her skull.

Her head pushed back further away from him. "Look,… umm Peachigo… right?" She begun but didn't have time to finish as the end bumped into her forehead. It settled there for a second, the blue end of it lighting up as it always did, but then… nothing else happened. No spiritual pressure flying out of her soul as she began to disappear. No, nothing.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. It hadn't worked.

"I don't want to go to the Soul Society. I just came from there." She shrugged her shoulders as her finger pushed against the end of his sword away from her face.

"You're a shinigame?" He questioned. "And it's Ichigo… not Peachigo…."

"N-not… exactly." She mumbled to herself for a moment. "B-but that's not important. There was a reason I was spying on you!"

Ichigo stood up from his slightly crouched position. He pulled his sword back into its hilt as he stared at the girl. "I thought you said you were looking for cupcakes…"

"SHH!" she held her finger up. "Don't interrupt me."

Ichigo sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I need your help Substitute Shinigame!" she called out, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, how did you know I was a Substitute Shinigame?"

"SHH! Be quiet." she held her finger up again. "That's not important either."

Silence followed her statement. Ichigo simply locked their gazes and waited for her to continue.

"Well, what do you have to say?!" her voice was hinted with agitation and impatience.

"You said to be quiet!" Ichigo protested. He sighed and then raised his hand to his forehead. "Okay, what is it?"

"This." She lifted her arm casually and turned so that her side faced Ichigo.

"EH?!" Ichigo hopped back a pace. His eyes blinked for a moment as what he saw was slightly horrifying.

There was a gaping black chunk of a hole cut out of her waist. It was like someone had taken a small bite out of her side. The only exception was that instead of seeing the inside of a body, it was just black, and with blue looking flames hanging off the edges.

"Uh… What happened to you?" Ichigo questioned.

The girl didn't answer. As the seconds past and the silence consumed the air, Ichigo began to wonder why she held that grin and stared off into the distance.

'THUP!'

The blue haired female suddenly collapsed to the ground in a loud thud.

"OI!" Ichigo dropped to the cement pavement besides her. "You okay?" he questioned with a slight panic in his voice.

Her eyes were closed now, and her body completely limp. She had passed out.

* * *

The sound of feet clattering softly against the ground was the noise that arose Tsuki from her slumber. The noise was at first soft and hard to make out, but as the moments passed it began to become more clear. As her surroundings began to awake her confused mind, her eyes squinted open, allowing only a crack of light to reach her.

She was met with the sight of feet walking alongside the sidewalk. Her feet dangled from behind her and her head was facing the ground. She seemed to have been slung over someone's shoulder.

Her teal eyes fluttered wide in an instant. Unknowing of what to do in this situation, she simply let her imagination roam the ideas of what had happened to her pop into her head.

'Knocked out…' she thought. 'Taken hostage and put up for ransom for money! Or… abducted by aliens and sent to a laboratory to live out my life as a test subject! Or even… dead… dead as a dead fish and taken to the ocean to be dropped off into the water!' her stories sounded absurd.

"Meow…" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Fuzz!" she whispered in a sharp tone while watching the cat walk next to her. Green eyes stared at her as she dangled limply on the kidnappers back.

"Fuzz…" she indented her eyebrows. "I'm being held hostage! You're going to have to subdue the kidnapper! Go for the ankles and work your way up! Hurry! He could be…" Tsuki was rudely interrupted.

"Meoow…" the cat seemed to respond.

"mm… yes, I know he's 6 times your size… but you need to help a brother out! Are you just going to let me die! What a friend you are…" she mumbled to herself.

"Oi! Are you awake?" the sound of a familiar voice questioned. Tsuki's eyes went wide as she felt her heart pump faster.

She went completely limp and pretended to be unconscious, hoping to fool her opponent.

"Meow!" Fuzz exclaimed.

"Shh Fuzz… are you trying to get me killed?" she hissed.

Suddenly, her body felt weightless for a mere second. As her gut flew up and her mind paused, a hard surface smacked against her head harshly. The cement seemed to slap her upside the head as the male had dropped her to the ground in a heap.

"Tskkkk…." She seethed out of clenched teeth. Her eyebrows indented as in one swift motion she was had been thrown to the ground.

"What the heck man?!" she yelled out. "What's your deal? Just dropping your baggage on the side of the road? That hurt!"

"I thought you would stand up!" Ichigo groaned as he leant forwards and held out his hand offering to help her up.

She tsked again as her upper body sat up. "Hehh…" she rubbed the back of her sore head. Her hand then slapped Ichigo's away in an annoyed tone. "Please… I don't need any help from my alien kidnapper. I can take care of myself!" she patted out the dust from her strange outfit as she arose slowly.

"Suit yourself…" Ichigo shrugged away what was meant to be a 'rude' comment by Tsuki. "And I didn't kidnap you!" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Tsuki shook her head. "I'm not going to take your crap." She sniffled and wiped away her hair from her face in an instant.

"Tch…" Ichigo scoffed. "Whatever." The young male had no clue as to what the younger female was saying.

"Heh…" her blue eyes began to water overdramatically. Tsuki's hands shot straight forwards as her fists were clenched. "Okay... take me away Mr. Peachigo. I'm ready for what you may have in store for a hostage such as myself." Her arms were in a position to be cuffed.

Brown eyes were confused as Ichigo shook his head. "It's Ichigo!" he corrected her for the second time. "And I'm not kidnapping you!"

"You're not?" she peeked open one eye.

"No. Why would I?" Ichigo placed his hands into his pockets casually.

"Then where were you taking me?" Tsuki lowered her hands.

"To a friend's house… well… not really a friend. More like a creepy shop keeper." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Likely story. But, listen… it's okay. I've actually always wanted to be kidnapped! It seems like a whirl of fun. I don't mind it one bit! So go on… lead the way." She shooed him with her hands. "I shall be the best hostage you have ever seen, Mr. Peachigo!" the fair skinned face nodded in delight.

"Uhh…" Ichigo felt sweat drop from his neck. "It's Ichigo." He corrected her for the third time, now finding it slightly annoying.

As Ichigo silently lead the way, knowing that any conversation with the new acquaintance would be hard to understand and not worth his time. Tsuki, being the 'amazing' hostage that she is was glad to skip with one foot bare alongside Ichigo.

'beep'

'beep'

'beep'

The sound of something reverberating nearby was evidently clear, but neither of the trotting two had noticed it. Said object's screech was metallic and high pitched as the beeping was coming from an article in a bush not 4 steps away. Inside the growing shrub was a flickering light that glowed bright red whenever the alarm like sound rang out. The object was round and could fit in the palm of your hand easily. With the material of hard silver and the smooth shined surface, it resembled that of a beeper.

Next to this unknown object was a black and blue silky boot. The beeping gradually seemed to fade off… the sound became dimmer and less frequent. As if the monitor at the bedside of a patient was fading away with the life force of the person. It weakened with ever moment, becoming less and less pronounced, till finally the beeper was barely audible.

The light no longer lit of the boot and instead seemed to become a distant memory. The beeps slowed… and slowed… and slowed… till nothing was left.

* * *

**AN- IT'S ME AGAIN! DA BIG PIG! He... i know you love this... (just kidding i know it sucks) but I actually did try hard on this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write. But please review anyways my loves!**


End file.
